Universal Collision
Sigma is finally ready to face his alternate self; Omega Sigma X. Though, despite his drastic gain of power, Omega Sigma, has still vouched to be the better one. In the struggle, will Sigma be able to defeat Omega Sigma, and put him in his grave for good? Or will Sigma fall at the feet of the Fallen Yajū...again? Sigma Almighty Reunion :Sigma approached Omni Sigma, with Iris on his neck, or in this case he shall be called "Omni". With his back still turned towards Sigma, Omni spoke. "Sigma, you know I made this area just for us. Because this is the final battle, there will be only one Sigma to remain." Sigma grabbed a hold to the blade on his back, and charged towards Omni. "Don't worry Omni, this will be your final battle, I have many more to come!" Sigma then swung his blade, only to have it blocked by Omni's Gunbai. "Why'd you bring little Iris? If you're gonna keep using that approach Sigma, even you should know it'll get old." Though Omni was cut short by the chakra that began to form in his right hand. , after his hard battle with Ezuna.]] "I've just finished off Ezuna, and that battle was fierce. I have no time for childish games....Your reign...your terror, will stop here!" Sigma stated, as he then low sweep Omni, dropping him to the ground. Sigma then placed his sword to his neck. "Just go into hiding for the rest of eternity, and we won't have to do this." Sigma stated offer him a chance to give up. "Give up you say?" Omni asked, sarcastically, "Who are you to tell me! The person who couldn't even gain ahold to the !" A branch the arose from the ground, grabbed Sigma and threw him across the terrain. Sigma stabbed his blade into the ground, and stopped himself. "I've already given you a chance. Sorry Iris, hang on for a little while longer. Because, this'll all be over....in an instance!" Battle Begin Omni, then began launching branch after branch towards Sigma, "Ha, know i'll see you dance!" Omni stated laughing a loud. Sigma leaped into the air, he then weaved hand seals, and spat out a violent rush of flames towards the wood branches, attempting to burn them. Though instead, Omni channeled his barrier around them, and the absorb the chakra used to create the fire. "I already told you! You won't win!" Omni stated, still making each branch race towards Sigma. Sigma began to jump back, swiftly dodging each branch. "You thought I'd let you keep running?" Omni then pointed behind Sigma, which made Iris turn around. A large tree trunk, then came racing down on Sigma and Iris from the back. "Sentora!" She souted, as lightning began to emerge from her hand, she then sliced directly through the trunk. "And I've told you....I won't lose" Sigma then made a clone. Sigma then began pushing into the palm of the clone's hand; creating a orb "What is this technique? I've never seen it before." Omni stated, as Sigma then threw the clone towards him. Omni made a hand seal, and protected himself with a wall. "Your techniques are to weak." He said, watching as the clone clashed with the wall. Though in a deeper view, Omni could see the clone piercing through the wall. "Arr!" Shouted the clone, as it broke through, creating an explosion, destroying the wall. Omni was surrounded by dirt, which had occurred from the explosion. Omni then stood to his feet, as the clone poofed away. "Play time is over." Omni stated, as his Rinnegan began to take root into his eyes. The ground then began to shake. "Iris, hang on," Sigma stated, as it felt like a Earthquake was coming. Instant Endings Omni's, black Susanoo emerged, as it shot a large arrow towards Sigma. "Black Susanoo? Means your angry aren't you?" Sigma asked dodging the arrows simultaneously. "Now I can see that you know how to dance!" Omni stated bringing forth his susanoo's sword, slamming it onto the ground at Sigma. "Iris?" Sigma stated as the both of them pit the tip of their fingers, and smashing it into their other hand. Sigma dropped his sword to the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared revealing that Sigma had his gunbai in hand, that clashed with the susanoo's sword. Sigma then created a barrier around his gunbai. "Ha, I already knew!" Omni stated, as he swung the sword in his susanoo's other hand towards Sigma and Iris. Just as the sword was about to collide Iris revealed her very own gunbai, and coating it in the exact same barrier. "Papa, Omni! All your evil deeds are over. Mother and my brothers are under your genjutsu, and when we take you down they'll be freed." Iris stated, using all her might to knock back the sword. "Papa, whenever you fell the need, I'm ready." Iris stated, as her father pushed the Susanoo back with a loud showckwave. This shockwave was different that before, it packed positive energy and blew the susanoo about 72 meters backs. Sigma made a singal hand seal with only one of his hands. During the process, a portal opened under neath Omni, in which he fell through, another portal was created, and it appeared right behind Sigma, and Omni fell through it. Sigma then elbowed Omni in his gut, allowing him to drops to his knees. "You pay so little attention. And because of that you'll fall here." "Hahahah!" Omni then began to shift his hands into many seals, and he was able to hold Sigma down with his wood. "You pay so little attention. You fool." Omni then walked up to the held down Sigma, though he reached for Iris. He grabbed her, and threw her across the terrian. Sigma's body instantly engulfed into a purple chakra cloak. The wood around his was burnt, and he warped behind Omni. "Amaterasu" Sigma stated, as Omni began to catch fire. Ultimate Sealing Jutsu As Omni dropped to the floor, Sigma began weaving hand seals. "Dragon → Dog → Snake → Tiger → Monkey → Tiger → Boar → Eagle → Snake." With his right eye, he stopped the Amaterasu, and touched Omni. Iris began to slowly make her way towards Sigma. A purple light emerged, and traveled from Omni to Sigma. "What's this?" Iris asked, as she noted that the technique was new to her. "It's a sealing technique I created. Just for Omni. Seeing he'd be reborn after his defeat, I'd have to seal him away. Despite being such a pain, I just know that if I seal him somewhere else, he will be back. So I created a sealing technique for the purpose of sealing him and his prowess, even his personality with-in myself." Sigma suddenly let out a loud cry, and the aura that traveled from Omni to Sigma now turned black. "Papa!" "I'm fine honey!" Sigma shouted, as the colored began to turned back purple. "Daaa...mmm..nnn" Sigma stated dropping to the ground, and Omni's body began to float towards Sigma and merged with Sigma's.